


Shelter

by Yullenslullaby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Captain Ten, Castaway Taeyong, M/M, uh.... pirates ???something like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenslullaby/pseuds/Yullenslullaby
Summary: Taeyong didn't expect his life to turn like it did. He didn't expect to become a fisherman in the first place nor the storm that hit on a calm work day; much less for the same sea that almost was his end to bring him towards who can help.





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Lupe who gave me the idea! This is also for Luch bc she loves Taeten, and i love her uwu  
> Hope you enjoy this....thing(?) and its bad quality writting, yay.

“Ten!” Johnny’s voice is clear in Ten’s office even before the man reaches it and a mere second later tall, built Johnny with his long brown hair and soft features is looking down at him. His chest heaves and Ten is already starting to sweat because they can’t afford to fight another ship after last week’s disaster. “You should come see this.”

“See what? Are we being attacked?” he rises from his seat, careful, and slowly walks towards the door after quickly making sure he’s presentable.

“No, it’s just…. We don’t know if we should do something about this.”

“About what? Stop talking so much and spit the important stuff already, for fucks sake” they then reach the deck, and there’s no necessity for Johnny to tell him anymore.

It’s in plain sight, about two meters away from their ship, a small boat which only sailor is knocked out, torso dangerously dangling almost into the waters. There’s a considerable amount of blood staining the floor of the boat, and Ten can see it on the man’s face too so he guesses his head’s where the damage is. “Bring him in.”

“Yes, captain!” Ángel and Lucas reply in unison, already moving.

He observes the boys do as said and asks for someone to bring some water. Minutes later Lucas is back on deck, and then Ángel who carries the unknown man. Said redhead is seemingly awake now, although not present as the only thing he does is whine and cough.

“Jungwoo bring the strongest alcohol you can find, his wounds are probably infected” Ten says to the boy who had just came back with a cup of water. He hands the cup to Ten and goes do what was ordered.

Unknown Castaway is now sitting against the main pole, looking halfway to death. Lucas has already checked on him when Ten crouches by them.

“You were right, his wounds are infected. Probably why he has a fever” Ten hums.

“Hey redhead, are you conscious?” a groan, Ten takes it as half yes. He supports the man’s nape with a hand and with the other lifts the cup of which, upon entering contact, the castaway immediately drinks. He takes almost all of it without once opening his eyes and by the time he’s finished Jungwoo’s standing beside Ten, clean towel and a bottle of alcohol in arms. “Okay, someone help redhead to my bedroom, we’ll help his wounds there.” And with that the crew, most of them having been just watching the whole ordeal, disperses. Johnny is the one to carry Unknown Castaway this time, Ten grabbing the tools from Jungwoo before following.

 

~

 

Taeyong’s dreamless sleep is interrupted by loud metal against wood, a curse being exclaimed afterwards. He takes his time waking up, becoming fully aware of his state: the pounding headache, dull ache taking over his limbs, the dry throat and heavy eyelids. Sitting is difficult and requires more strategy than he would ever have expected; when he manages to do so he looks around and realizes, he’s wearing nothing but underwear in an unfamiliar room. He doesn’t let himself panic as memories from the past few days start coming back.

Taeyong stays there for probably a few minutes more, recollecting his thoughts, until the door suddenly flies open.

“Oh, you’re awake.” It’s a small man, one with pointy nose and a patch covering his left eye. “How are you feeling?” The man then closes the door behind him and approaches the desk next to the bed, looking for something among stacks of paper. Room must be his, Taeyong guesses.

“I’m-” he croaks, and has to clear his throat “Fine, probably. My head hurts but I feel a lot better now.”

“That’s good to hear, you think you’ll be able to join us for breakfast?”

“Am I not intruding? You guys probably want to save food, you’ve done a lot for me as it is for which I am extremely thankful.” The man then looks up from the papers and directly at him, brown eye seemingly taking in his appearance.

“Nonsense, it was us who decided to help you. We can’t not feed someone who looks like they should be three meters underground.” He moves towards a vanity, the last piece of furniture in the room, and picks some clothes which he drops on Taeyong’s lap. “Wear this.”

Taeyong looks at it for a whole five seconds, and then lets his eyes meet the other’s.

“Why are you being so nice?”

“Ten,” the man says.

“Huh?”

“My name, it’s Ten.”

“Okay... why are you being so nice to me, Ten?”

The man- Ten merely shrugs and lets his weight be supported by the wall.

“Everyone needs a little help sometimes, I couldn’t just leave you to die there.”

“But aren’t you guys...” Taeyong hesitates then, not sure if his words will be offensive, “Aren’t you guys pirates? That’s what I thought as I saw your ship before I blacked out”

“Pirates?” Ten laughs, “We prefer the term merchants.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to let me as I was?” the small man raises an eyebrow then.

“I told you, we don’t fit under the term pirates and that has a reason to be. We’re not violent unless someone attacks first,” he pauses for a second “Did you want that? To be left for dead or us to kill you?”

Taeyong’s mouth opens immediately, ready to dismiss such an idea, but then it closes just as fast. He’s not sure. What did he want? Out there when the storm hit his boat unexpectedly and made him almost sink, when he stood days wounded without any water or food… Wasn’t he relieved he at least didn’t have to go back home?

“Hey, it’s alright” only then does he realize he’s been spacing out, brows furrowed only worsening his headache “I’m not gonna pry, you don’t have to tell me.”

“...okay.” The other smiles at him, and Taeyong can’t really tell if his racing heart is because of the realization he just had or the sweetness in Ten’s smile.

“Come to the dinning room when you’re done getting dressed, it’s the first door in this hall,” with that he exits the room.

**Author's Note:**

> FELLAS IT'S A MESS fghsfj make sure to tell me if you spot any mistake or weird stuff, i only proofread it once and i'm no native speaker. also i still haven't written more but it should be here this weekend.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/acejunhuis) • [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/Gillaby)


End file.
